Emerald Haze
by By Anonymous
Summary: Throughout all of the pain, agony and treachery she has experienced, Jade decides to take the time and record her daily adventures and survival tales in Outworld as she deals with Shao Kahn, and her love for Kitana. R & R!


**Author's Notes:** What's up peeps? This is my first venture into writing a _Mortal Kombat_ fic, and I hope you all enjoy my take on the adventures and misadventures of one of my favorites……**Jade**. Okay enough chatter, please enjoy and review!

**Timeline:** Takes place late into _Mortal Kombat II_, early into _Mortal Kombat 3_.

* * *

Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer is a saying that I take dearly and almost thrive on. Here in the realm of Outworld, corruption happens every second, it just matters how powerful you are. But when I look back on things, it's funny to see that a place I once considered my home, a place that I once took refuge in, is the same place that I now despise with every fiber within my body. And it all was taken in an instant, a quick flash if anything. You see the realm of Edenia was a peaceful place, everything was cohesive and we had an honorable royal family. King Jerrod and Queen Sindel ruled Edenia with compassion and beauty, and not once did we ever have any problem rack the kingdom. My mother and father, elder gods rest their souls, were the King and Queen's right-hand followers and I was the best friend of their daughter, Princess Kitana. Kitana…just saying her name embarks the deepest longing of warmth that I so desire. We were thick as thieves all those decades ago, but it still feels like it happened just yesterday. Anyway, Edenia all changed in one instant once the rise of Shao Kahn. My family was executed because of him and so was King Jerrod. After raping us of our innocence and beating on us with merciless strength, he kept Kitana and me and drove Queen Sindel to suicide. I still cry just thinking about the pain Kahn has dealt out to us in these years of agony and deceit. That bastard…I pray to the elders that they could bring a savior to help us through the darkness, but as of late there is no one who can stop Shao Kahn's fury.

There is something very beneficial about writing and keeping journals, but it was at first something I never understood. Where could people find the time to record life events in the middle of wars, childbirths, death and other things, I do not know. But I do have a feeling of consolation as I hold this pen in my hand. Though I did say it brings tears to my eyes thinking about Shao Kahn's maniacal reign, I feel a bit better that I actually wrote it down. I guess with every word the pain fades away, but still the memory remains which is something I must continue to deal with. I also assume you can put Mileena in that category as something I must continue to deal with because I swear she is such a lowly, disgusting, bottom-feeding bitch. Of course if I was to say this to someone like Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn himself, I'd be floating around the Netherealm by now.

Today started off as any other normal day. I got up, washed, got dressed in my usual green garb, ate some soup and prepared to do Shao Kahn's bidding. I swear every time I step into his lair, I smell that familiar scent of charred flesh and splattered blood. But the most disturbing thing about Shao Kahn is that he does not care. He's an emotionless sociopath with an insatiable thirst for death. Personal feelings aside for now, he tells me to go and spar with Mileena until he calls me for anything. Right now as I write, Earthrealm fighters are taking part in Mortal Kombat here in Outworld and Kahn is hell bent on shaping his fighters to defeat them and bring down Lord Raiden. Thanks to my emerald mask I could hide my smile when Kahn told me that Earthrealm champion Liu Kang and his accomplices rescued Sonya Blade from Outworld. With that done I went to the training chambers and found Mileena there, sharpening up one of her metallic sais. Staring at me with those piercing eyes that reminded me of her twin's, I just sighed and took out my staff and prepared to spar with her.

It's amazing how magic works. I mean with the right spell and mysticism, Shang Tsung was able to make a nearly immaculate version of a woman whom I've grown to love and cherish. It makes me sick when I look in Mileena's face though. That's why whenever we so-called 'spar', I try to take her head off with every one of my assaults. She is equally as unmerciful with those sais, but she is even deadlier in hand-to-hand kombat. But something strange happened during today's sparring session; we actually had a conversation.

"Tell me something Jade." Mileena unexpectedly spoke to me as we were locked sai and staff.

"It speaks to me. Where's my pot of gold?" I spat back at her with sass as I unhooked from her sai, and bashed her in her head with my staff. Staying on the assault, I began to give her a ruthless combination of kicks, making her fall harshly on the floor.

"Seriously, I have something to ask you." She said still laying on the ground. The bitch seems intent so she captures my curiosity for a minute. I'll entertain it since I have nothing better to do than to kick her ass.

"What is it?"

"When you fight……_what do you think of_? What is your strategy?" Mileena said trailing off here in there as she got up. That question shook me for a bit, I mean I didn't know how to respond to that sort of query.

"And why should I tell you that sort of answer?" I asked venomously and my eyes sharp. Best to go on the defensive, to see what she really is after.

"If you don't tell me, I'll go straight to Kahn and he'll have your head ripped straight of your body. You know I've always been daddy's little girl if you want to call our relationship that." She said with a short laughter afterward. Thinking for a bit I weighed my options. I should answer her question, because she is not bluffing on the Shao Kahn bit.

"Well, to put it simple, when I fight I look at my adversary and scan all of his/her movements and body type. With you, you are slightly taller than me, you are very quick and vicious, and you like to intimidate your opponents. No doubt, you are very strong, but you rely too much on your weapons. That will be your downfall against me." I told her as we got into a brawl. As I spoke I hit her with every forcible might within, and I was intent on showing her what I meant.

"That's a pretty bold thing to say, when every time I fight you, your staff is planted firmly in your hands." Mileena said as she huffed and gathered precious oxygen from my last hit. I laugh at her stupidity.

"I can afford my staff usage because I've been fighting longer than you. Nearly thousands of years old and many enemies of mine are either crippled or slain." I spat back. Now, I regret saying that remembering all of the blood that I spilled in my lifetime of fighting and killing. But, back to the matter at hand.

"So, continue on."

"Well, whenever you fight, pinpoint a location in the body to strike and make sure that it is a vital limb. Your opponent can't kick without their leg, and can't think when they're head is all messed up. Confidence plays a major role as well, whenever you fight, know that you will win. Know that whenever you fight you know that that person is beneath you." I informed her.

In a mere matter of moments, she slapped me with a pair of punches and sliced me with her sai. Now it was my time to lie on the ground as crimson leaked from my slashed arm. Mileena stood looking at me from the entrance of the lair as the sun enlightened her hideous face.

"Good to know. I'll make sure to do that next time we spar. Goodbye." She told me as she fled from the scene. Lying injured and sweaty as blood oozed, I collected myself and went back into my chambers. So here I am. Writing and suffering a cut all at the same time. **Pain**……that is something for me to elaborate on my next entry. Gods willing if I make it to another entry.

**Jade**

_**-Xtreme Slayer**_


End file.
